The Devil's Backbone
by 5t4c3y
Summary: When Lucy stumbles upon Natsu, a young fugitive hiding out in her family's stables, her world is quickly turned upside down. Sheltered her whole life by a wealthy father, she is about to experience the most thrilling and dangerous thing she could ever have imagined. Love. (HIGH T FOR DARK AND SUGGESTIVE THEMES)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so as I push through writer's block (what a bitch that is), my mind decided to have some fun while listening to some music :o)**

 **Summary: When Lucy stumbles upon a fugitive hiding out in her family's stables, her world is turned upside down. Sheltered her whole life by her wealthy father, she is about to experience the most thrilling and dangerous act she could ever have imagined. Love.**

 **Rating: High T for dark and suggestive themes**

 **Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing . . .**

 **Inspired by 'The Devil's Backbone' by the Civil Wars**

 **All mitsakes are my own (see what I did there XD)**

 **. . . . . .**

 _Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done,_  
 _I've fallen in love with a man on the run._

 **The Devil's Backbone**

Love was one of the greatest things she had ever experienced. She had fallen head first into it the second she'd laid eyes on him, hurtling deeper and deeper into it with each breath she took. But love was a blood sport, and everything that fell, eventually broke . . .

It was the roar of thunder that woke her the night she met love, the violent flash of lightning casting a _soirée_ of dancing shadows across her room. The storm had hit Magnolia out of nowhere, the day's peaceful calm nothing but a memory. Rain cascaded down the windows of her bedroom; each crystal droplet racing towards it's watery end.

She couldn't help but marvel at their freedom.

The clock chimed two when Lucy Heartfilia sat up in bed, the cold night air hitting her legs as she swung them out from under the covers. She loved storms. Loved listening to the world's cry. They called to her like a siren, drawing her from her cocoon to the window with ease. With her mother's old shawl wrapped around her shoulders, Lucy stared out into the garden in wonder.

And there, she found nothing but destruction.

Debris and foliage flew everywhere, the wind tearing through the trees with an anguished howl. Lightning cracked the sky in two and the horses desperately ran for shelter, but for Lucy, the outside world was the most tranquil existence she had. Her fingertips kissed the glass, gently ghosting the trail of the raindrops, memories of her and her mother's late-night storm watching's, flooding back.

There was a hole in her heart since the day she left for Heaven.

As the room shook with another crash of thunder, Lucy was snapped out from her nostalgia. Fingers curling in, she dragged her nails down the glass, a soft sigh escaping from her lips. Sadness. It wasn't until the clock struck half past the hour did that sadness slowly dissipate, however.

At first, she thought he had been a trick of the eye. Nothing but a piece of waste from the land flying in the wind. But when he had staggered out from the shadows of the brush, a hand clenched tightly to his waist, she realised just how wrong she had been. With a gasp, Lucy pressed herself up against the window, her eyes never leaving the mystery man as he stumbled through the green towards the stables. Her cry of warning climbed to the back of her throat. But it never came.

Instead, she raced from the window and grabbed her riding boots at the foot of her bed.

She had outgrown her nightdress, the white cotton falling just below her knees. Tugging the boots on, Lucy quietly raced down the stairs, careful not to awaken her father or the staff as she crept towards the kitchens. _Who are you?_ Had been her whispered thoughts.

She fought against the wind as she pushed the back-entrance open, the faint candle light from the stables guiding her path. Battling the elements, Lucy ran as fast as her feet would allow, the old nightdress billowing between her thighs. She hadn't really thought about what she would do once she confronted the man. If she confronted him. For all she knew, he could kill her the second he laid eyes on her. But still, she ran.

The smell of the horses hit her as she came to a stop, the holler of wind and clash of thunder masking her heaving breaths. Pushing her long golden hair from her eyes, Lucy quietly approached the stable doors, the wind catching them slightly as she peered in.

The gasp that spilled forth was unavoidable, the silence of her quickening heart a blessing. She couldn't look away from him. The wounded man shrugging out of his shirt in the candle light. She had never been so close to a half-naked man before. He couldn't have been more than four years her senior. The gentle flicker from the lantern he had lit licked at his sun kissed skin, every scar, scuff and bruise on display for her to see. His rose-coloured hair fell into his pain filled eyes, a hiss and a curse cutting through the air as he pulled his hand away from his side.

Opening the door a little further, Lucy could see the blood dripping down his fingers, the skin on his side ragged and torn. She couldn't stop herself from bursting in at that moment.

"You're hurt," was her greeting, the man turning around to face her in a flash.

Anger and fear burned in his eyes, his fist clenching at his side. He backed further away from her, but with her hands outstretched, her eyes wide with worry, Lucy shook her head.

"I mean you no harm," she said, looking at his wound then back to him. "I can help." With a gentle nod, she whispered again, "I can help, just wait here."

She was gone without an utterance from him, running back to the mansion in hopes that he would still be there once she returned.

Lucy took the steps two at a time as she raced for her mother's old nursing room. Her father hadn't had the heart to let anyone clear it out since her passing. He hadn't had the heart to even set foot in it himself. She could understand why, however. Hesitating slightly, she opened the door.

Everything looked greyer than she remembered. The walls. The furnishings. Even the dried flowers in the vase that had sat by her bedside. Feeling the tears burn the back of her eyes, Lucy drew in a deep breath. She wanted to forget. She wanted to move on from death. Heart hammering in her chest, her lip trembling with emotion, she quietly slipped in, her sights set only on the supply box that still sat on the trolley in the corner.

The heaviness of the box came as a shock as she grabbed for it, the sounds of clinking metal assuring her that she had what she was looking for. On unsteady feet, she slowly backed out the room, tears burning her eyes as she shut the door to her memories once again. With the storms chaos lighting the way, Lucy ran back for the stables, a silent prayer going up that the mystery man hadn't run.

Pushing her way through the wind and rain, she let out a sigh of relief at the still flickering candle light. Without caution, she slid back through the doors, the stables warmth eagerly welcomed. But once inside, the man was nowhere to be found.

"Hello?" She called out, inching her way further into the hay filled room. "Are you still here?"

But no answer came.

Disappointment washing over her, Lucy hugged the box tighter to her chest, but as she turned to leave, a fire blazed past her, grabbing her by the chin and pushing her back against the wall. Eyes wide, fear coursing through her, she dropped the box, her gaze meeting that of the wounded mans.

His eyes were as black as coal, his chest heaving as he breathed in deeply. Grip tight on her chin, he leaned in, his nose bumping hers as he glared down at her.

"Were you followed?" He demanded, harshly.

She shook with fear, his fingers tightening their hold. "Answer me! Were you followed!?"

"No!" She squeaked. "No. I just went to get the medical box. Everyone else is still asleep."

The pressure on her chin lessened, his shoulders sagging slightly as his gaze burned into her. "Are you sure?"

"I swear."

He hesitated, but he let her go, a gasp of air quickly filling her lungs the second he did so. As he turned away from her, Lucy bent to collect the box, the hinges of the lid hanging off haphazardly. The storm was beginning to pass, the seconds between each crash of thunder dragging out into minutes. She watched as he staggered over to a hay bale, the strength he harboured mere minutes ago slowly fading.

The muscles in his back tensed as he sat down, his groan of discomfort as he pressed a hand to the wound snapping her out of her daze. Summoning all the bravery she could, Lucy slowly made her way towards the man, taking a seat in front of him and opening the box.

He sat with his eyes trained on her, his brow furrowed in confusion as he watched her rummage through the box.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice rough with pain.

Looking up, she scowled at his insolence. "I'm helping you." With an unsteady hand, she moved his away, the wound angry and weeping. "You're going to need stitches."

"And I take it you're suggesting that you should do it?" He snarled at the pain.

Mad, Lucy glared, her eyes narrowing to slits. "I could always awaken my father to alert the doctor, if you'd prefer."

He huffed, a muttered curse spilling forth as she pulled gauze from the box.

"Just hold still and it should be over soon."

She went to work on his side, the remnants of the storms cries masking his own. With precision, she cleaned his wound, slowly and carefully stitching his tattered skin back together before wrapping his torso with leftover bandages.

As his cries faded to moans, she lightened her touch. "What happened?"

Sweat, mixed with the rain water, fell from his hair as he looked into her big brown eyes; the animosity he held clear in his face. He was quiet for the longest time as she packed away the supplies, the pain in his side lessening to a dull ache.

When she arched her brow, a silent demand that he tell her, he finally spoke.

"I was shot," he said. "It was just a graze, but it hurt like a bitch."

Her eyes widened in horror. "You were shot!?" He nodded. "By who?"

"People." He ground out, a slight roll of the eyes going unnoticed by her.

"Must be important people if they're shooting at you," she said. "What did you do?"

Glower returning, the man huffed. "Hasn't anyone ever told you to mind your own business?"

Her blood began to boil.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's a crime to trespass?" She argued back.

Lucy knew in that moment, that if looks could kill, then she'd be dead.

"Look, I got shot at, I was getting chased, I ran." He snapped. "End of fucking story."

Kicking the box, the man crossed his arms over his broad chest, the tattoo on his shoulder bulging as his muscles tensed. Even in his weakened state, Lucy struggled to think of someone stronger than he was, the memories of his fingers wrapped around her chin fresh in her mind. If she knew for a second that he would have the temper he did, then she doubted she would have been so eager to run to his aid in the first place.

"Very well," she stood, running a hand through her long hair, "but for what it's worth, if you have people out there trying to kill you, being a little nice to the one that tried to help you wouldn't hurt."

Crossing her own arms over her chest, Lucy could feel her heart hammering, the erratic pulsing threatening to burst out from its confinements at any moment. She could only pray that the panic she felt around him didn't show on her face. He just stared at her, his eyes burning with fury, his lips pursed in annoyance. If she didn't know any better, she would have expected him to blow at any minute.

But he didn't.

"What's your name?" He asked calmly, his lips barely moving.

She struggled to find her voice.

"Lucy."

He nodded slightly, and with clenched teeth he muttered, "Thank you for your help, Lucy."

Taken aback by his own warped sense of civility, she stumbled on her words. "Y-You're welcome."

He was silent after that, Lucy's arms falling away from her chest, her fidgeting hands finding comfort twisting the ends of her hair.

"May I ask your name before I leave?"

Her politeness both shamed and sickened him, but he answered anyway.

". . . Natsu."

Feeling the corner of her lips tug upwards slightly in triumph, Lucy gave a small nod. "Well, Natsu, I want you to feel safe here. I'm not going to alert anyone to your presence. I will tend to your wound every day until you are healed, and once your strength is up, you can leave without fear of being followed."

But if there was one thing that Natsu hated most, it was being told what to do.

"And if I'd rather leave now?" He smirked, leaning forward on the bale as he challenged her.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Lucy fought to maintain her control. "Then you can leave, obviously. It's not my head they're hunting." Infuriated by his rudeness once again, she turned to leave, her heavy boots clumping as she stomped away. "But if you do, then I suggest you clean yourself up first," when she reached the door, she turned back to him, her lips tightening with exasperation, "you'll never blend in in town smelling like that."

Standing, he staggered slightly, leaning against a pillar to steady himself. He couldn't help but snicker lightly, her malice resembling that of a child's.

"Thank you for the advice, Luce," he said, his smirk never faltering as her nose scrunched up at the use of the nickname. "However, may I also pass on some words of wisdom?" He didn't wait for her response. "If you're going to wear a white nightdress in the rain, make sure you have something on under it."

Cheeks blushing, Lucy looked down at her almost see through attire, embarrassment coursing through her as the outline of her breasts shone through quite visibly. Arms coming up to cover herself, she growled out in annoyance, glaring at him one last time before rushing out and leaving him in the stables.

As far as she cared he could go and get his head blown clean off, after that.

Natsu couldn't stop himself from chuckling as he watched her storm off; a little whirlwind of golden fire that hadn't lived a hard day in her life. She was definitely sweet, he'd give her that. Not too bad on the eyes either; but he had learned a long time ago that succumbing to sweetness and kindness led to nothing but betrayal and deceit.

It was always going to be that way with him, and no girl was going to change that.

Not even a pretty little blonde with the biggest eyes he'd ever seen.  
 **. . . . . .**

 **A/N: So guys, this was originally going to be a oneshot, but after writing this much and noticing that I hadn't even really made a dent in the story, I decided that a multi-chapter it would have to become. Hope you all don't mind XD**

 **Please leave a wee review to let me know what you all thought. And yes, I know that Natsu's a bit of an asshole, and Lucy is very naïve here, but it's all part of a bigger picture.**

 **Take care my lovelies :o) xoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys are all just amazing little rays of sunshine. Thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts, favourites and follows you gave me from that last chapter. I'm so pleased that you all liked it enough to do so.**

 **I don't suspect that this story will be extremely long, but I hope you all enjoy it regardless :o)**  
 **. . . . . .**

 _Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what do I do,_  
 _I've fallen for someone who's nothing like you,_  
 _He's raised on the edge of the Devil's backbone,_  
 _I just want to take him home._

 **Chapter Two**

It was the gentle knock on her door that woke her, her room in darkness from the tightly drawn curtains. Bleary eyed, Lucy slowly sat up in bed as her maid, Lisanna, quietly crept in, her smile beaming as she curtsied. Her daily introduction.

"Good morning, M'lady," she sang, briskly walking to the window and throwing the curtains open. "Still in bed at this hour!?"

Stretching, Lucy groaned the second the light shone through. The skies were blue, and the birds were singing, and if it hadn't been for her midnight adventures, she never would have believed that the storm had even passed. Running a hand through her weather stricken hair, she fought back a yawn. Lady like it most certainly wasn't.

"What time is it?" she asked, kindly, smiling at the maid with heavy eyes.

With a chuckle, Lisanna carried on to the closet, quickly throwing open the doors only to be greeted by a sea of silks and lace. "Why, it's just gone past eight, M'lady." Rummaging, she pulled out the simple blue gown that buttoned up the front, the long sleeves and square cut neckline a favourite of Lucy's. "Did the storm keep you up?"

Panic washing over her, Lucy cleared her throat before clambering out of bed. "Yes, I suppose you could say that."

After being painfully squeezed into her corset, and hurriedly tied into her dress, Lucy dismissed Lisanna. The second she heard the door click shut, she was over at the window, peering out at the stables. She knew it was foolish believing that she would see him. The chances were that he was long gone. A memory that came and went with the storm. _Natsu._

The call of her father tore her away from the window, his echoed laughter from the foyer telling her that he wasn't alone. Still, she could hear the pain in the foreign sound. Knowing that the mystery of Natsu would have to wait a little while longer, Lucy made her way down the stairs. Back straight and chin held high – like the lady she was brought up to be – Lucy subtly made her presence known as she descended the grand staircase, her stomach flipping in displeasure as she saw the guest her father had called her to greet.

"Ah, Lucy, darling," her father, Jude Heartfilia, said with a smile. "You're finally awake. I take it the storm disturbed you through the night?"

Forcing a smile, Lucy nodded, setting a chaste kiss on his cheek before coming to stand by his side.

"You remember, Loke Celeste, don't you dear?" He carried on, pushing her forward slightly. "The two of you used to play together when you were younger."

Again, Lucy could only nod in acknowledgment. Loke Celeste, or the Governor's son, as she preferred to address him as, was probably the most egotistical, narcissistic, womanizer that she had ever had the misfortune of meeting. Not that she had met many of the young gentlemen in town to begin with. As children, they often found themselves being thrust together at the weekends by their fathers as they discussed business.

Lucy would hide for hours amongst the trees just to get away from his hair-pulling and name-calling. At only eight years old, it had been enough to leave a bitter taste in her mouth every time she heard his name.

Instead of revealing her distaste however, she just smiled and curtsied.

"Of course," she said, hands coming to clasp in front of her. "How could I forget? I trust you are well, Mr Celeste."

With a chuckle, Loke bowed his head slightly before reaching out and taking hold of Lucy's hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Lucy," he said, placing a kiss to the back of her knuckles. "But please, you can call me Loke. I'm sure we're well past formalities."

Smile sticking, Lucy slowly, as to not cause a scene, pulled her hand away. "With all due respect, Mr Celeste, a lot can change in ten years."

Slightly rattled, Jude chuckled, the nerves in his voice only going noticed by his daughter.

"You must forgive her, Loke," Jude spoke, a hand coming to rest on Lucy's shoulder as he looked to her. "The lack of sleep has taken its toll on my daughter, I believe."

"It's quite alright, Mr Heartfilia," Loke smiled, his eyes never leaving the golden-haired beauty before him. "We're all famous for waking up on the wrong side of the bed at least once in our lives."

An awkward silence hung in the air, Lucy pointedly staring back at the young man as her father clear his throat.

"Very well, then," Jude said, glancing between the two. "Why don't we get started on your father's business now, Loke? Then we can crack open a bottle of brandy."

Lucy had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Her father had spent more years in the Governor's pocket, sucking up to him and 'talking business', than she cared to remember. The fact that he was now conferring with his son was only an indication of things to come. However, if rumour served correct, Loke's sights were set on more than just business deals.

"Sounds marvellous," was his reply before turning his attention once again to Lucy. "It may be slightly boring for yourself, Lucy, but would you care to join us?"

"No, thank you," Lucy said, much to her father's delight. "I think I'm going to take a walk around the gardens and waken myself up a bit."

"As you wish."

With a nod of the head, Loke was led away by her father, her smile falling to a scowl the second they were out of sight. _Smarmy son-of-a . . ._ Annoyance brewing, a growl bubbling in the back of her throat, she turned and headed for the kitchens. The back entrance was certainly the quickest and least attention-grabbing route to the stables.

Having slept through breakfast, Lucy expected the kitchen to be empty, the staff moving on to the rest of their daily duties before serving lunch. Taking extra caution, she slowly crept down the stone stairs, pleased that her suspicions had been right when she found herself alone in the cosy room. Grabbing a basket from the corner of the room, one that Lisanna used to pick apples from the orchard, Lucy quickly began to fill it with bread, cheese and fruit. _He must be starved by now._

The only sounds that Lucy heard, were those from the kitchen's crackling fire as she made her way for the back door once again. As she peered over her shoulder, praying that she hadn't been caught, her sights fell on a basket of clean shirts and pants that the maids had washed for the workmen. Without hesitation, Lucy rummaged to find ones that would fit Natsu before taking off for the stables.

The grass squelched under her feet as she trudged along on her journey, the hem of her dress soaking up the mud and rain water from the land. The sun was shining brightly, and with the days heat rapidly climbing, she knew it would be dried out by noon. Basket in hand, Lucy wasted no time in checking her surroundings when she reached the stables doors, instead choosing to slip in without raising suspicions.

The place was in darkness, the horses all safely back in their stalls. But as suspected Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

She didn't quite understand the disappointment she felt at his absence. Deep down she knew the second that she walked out the previous night that she'd never see him again. True, he was rude, and obnoxious, his smirk as cocky as the day was long, but still, the sting of his ungrateful abandonment didn't go unnoticed.

Chin dipped, a humourless chuckle spilling forth, she turned to head back to the mansion, a feeling unlike any she had felt before rising within her, but before she was even able to push the doors to the stables open, she was stopped dead in her tracks by a familiar whisper.

"That better be food you brought," came the call in the darkness, Lucy snapping round with wide eyes.

"Natsu?" she replied, softly. "Where are you?"

She could hear the smile in his voice. "Up here."

Eyes lifting, Lucy quickly spotted the head of rose hair sticking out over the edge of the hay loft. "What are you doing up there?"

"A man came in rounding up the horses," he said, wincing slightly as he shifted forward. "It was the only place I could hide."

Lips tugging at the corners, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Stay there, I'm coming up."

He said nothing as she slowly began to ascend the wooden ladder to the loft, the basket hanging haphazardly around her elbow. Her shallow breaths came in short puffs, sweat beading on her forehead as the fear from the height began to hit her.

"You've never climbed a ladder a day in your life, have you, Luce?" Natsu chuckled, leaning over the top to look down at her.

Brows knitted together in fury, she glared up at him, her jaw clenched tight in an effort to keep from biting back. "I much prefer my feet to be planted on the ground, is all." On shaky legs, she took another step. "There is no shame in that."

As she neared the top, Natsu reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up the rest of the way with ease. She could hardly breath by the time her feet were set back down.

Clearing her throat, she looked up at him through her thick lashes. "Thank you."

He grunted a reply before taking the basket from her.

"I brought you some fresh clothes," she said as he pulled the shirt from the basket, his look of confusion vanishing as quick as it came. "I assumed that a clean shirt wouldn't go to waste."

Tossing the shirt over his shoulder, he raided the basket, the relief in his eyes at the sight of food mimicking that of a child on Christmas day. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Lucy watched on as he began to devour the meal. An attractive sight, it most certainly wasn't; however, she very much doubted she would be any more dignified if the shoe was on the other foot.

She was sure that she was the only one who sensed the awkwardness in the air, Natsu clearly oblivious to most things as he sat down amongst the mountains of hay. His hiding spot had probably been ideal, if she were telling the truth, most of the hay up in the loft only being used to keep in the warmth. Hardly anyone ever set foot where they stood.

Smoothing down her dress, Lucy slowly lowered herself in front of him, tucking her legs under herself as he carried on eating.

"How is your wound this morning?" She broke the silence, Natsu stopping long enough to look up at her. "I can look at it once you're finished – if you would like me to, that is."

His eyes narrowed slightly, but unlike the previous night, his hostility had vanished. Swallowing the remainder of his meal, he dropped the basket to the side, his gaze never leaving Lucy's as she stared back at him sheepishly.

"Why do you care so much?" It seemed like a valid question to him, but in whatever way he asked it, it angered her.

She sighed. "Can you not just accept help?"

"It wasn't a rhetorical question, Luce," he said, smirking when she scowled at the nickname he had bestowed upon her, once again. "I wholeheartedly appreciated the help. I was just wondering why you care about a stranger so much."

Her stare softened, a soft blush rising in her cheeks.

"I ask that you forgive me, then," she said, picking at a piece of hay. "I have seen death come from wounds before. Wounds worse than yours. A sight like that stays with you for a long time." He stayed quiet, any cockiness he held quickly vanishing. "I don't think I would have been able to live with myself if I had found you in your condition and left you to die."

"A little cut like that wouldn't have killed me," he said with a soft smile, leaning down to catch her gaze.

Looking at him, her eyes glassed over. "You don't know that."

His smile slowly dropped, but didn't fade entirely. Instead, he stood up, his eyes never tearing away from Lucy's as he began to unbutton the dirty shirt he had stumbled in wearing.

"Why don't you check me over then?"

With a nervous nod, she stood, Natsu shrugging the shirt off and throwing it in a pile by the basket. Arms outstretched, he cleared his throat as Lucy removed the bandages, her tiny arms wrapping round his waist as she unravelled them before turning towards the light filtering through the wooden slats of the walls. Her fingers gently traced the line of stitches, a hiss emanating from deep in his chest as she skimmed a tender point. Apologies spilling forth, her panic ceased.

"It's still looking a bit fiery," she said, looking up at him, "but it's definitely cleaner than it was, and there's no sign of infection."

"Hate to be the one to say, I told you so."

Scoffing in disbelief, she stood straight. "Somehow I find that hard to believe."

His arrogant grin was back after that, and on cue, Lucy's blood began to boil. The man was simply impossible. As he began to unbutton his torn and bloody pants, she turned away, his quiet chuckle not going unnoticed.

"Have you no shame at all?" She murmured, walking over to peer through the slats into the gardens.

"You're the one that told me I should freshen up," he said, tugging on the clean clothes.

Choosing to ignore him, Lucy watched on in secrecy as the groundsman worked at clearing the previous night's chaos away from the fountains and flower beds. She watched them laugh and joke around with each other – a side of the men she had never witnessed before. It was nice, and she couldn't help but smile at their moment of joy.

When she saw her father step out with Loke in tow, however, the light-heartedness that the men had been displaying was quickly snuffed out like a candle, their heads going down to business as the worked in silence. She almost wanted to cry for their sudden loss.

She watched on as her father led Loke through the grounds, the young man's head thrown back in laughter at something her father had said. The whole scene was sickening if she was telling the truth. Nails digging into the damp wood, she practically snarled as they reached her mother's precious rose bush, Loke bending down to inhale the sweet fragrance that her mother had spent years tending to. _How dare he contaminate such beauty._

"Who's got you all riled up then?" Natsu breathed into her ear, causing her to jump at the contact.

Recovering from the startle, Lucy nudged him back slightly with a shrug of the shoulder, his chest practically pressed to her back as he leaned down to peer through the open slat. Turning her attention back to her father and the letch that was trailing him, her anger grew tenfold.

"Loke Celeste," she answered as if the words were poison. "The Governor's son."

"How boring," Natsu said, his mouth close to her ear. "I expected him to be far more intimidating looking. He looks like he's losing a battle against puberty."

Lucy didn't try to hide her chuckle. "Well, he's being doing work with my father today, not that he has even the faintest clue about the business world. Between you and I, I fear that he is here regarding more personal matters."

"Such as?" Natsu pressed, turning his face to look down at her.

"I've seen the way he looks at me," She shuddered. "The whole thing makes me uncomfortable."

Natsu was silent. He just turned to look back towards the two men waltzing through the gardens.

"I could always have him taken care of for you – if you would like me too, that is."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle as he used her own words against her. "As tempting as that sounds, I think being shot at once this week is adventurous enough, don't you?"

He smiled, and it stopped her dead. It was the first real smile he had shown her since he had staggered into her world. It wasn't filled with arrogance, or anger. It was a proper smile.

And she liked it.

Feeling her cheeks heat, she turned, their faces mere inches apart.

"I-I should go before my father sends the men out looking for me," She stuttered, Natsu stepping back to give her her space. "I'll return after he retires for the evening with some supper for you."

"Thank you." His voice was deep. Husky, as if he had just awoken. "I think I'll just stay up here out of sight."

"Yes," she agreed. "You should rest, your wound will heal faster that way." Tucking her hair behind her ear, a nervous habit, he was discovering, she stumbled past him. "I'll replace the dressing once I return. The air may do it some good. I-I'd leave your shirt undone for a few hours to let it do so."

He nodded, his own heart beating that little bit harder in his chest. An unfamiliar feeling, he knew.

With an awkward glance, and a timid smile, Lucy began to make her way down the ladders; her journey down a lot steadier than it was up. She didn't look back as she rushed for the doors. She just fixed her posture and breathed deeply. But as Natsu leaned over the ledge of the loft to watch her, he felt his fist tighten, his stomach churning. _You don't do sweet. You don't do kind. Snap the fuck out of it._

But he was starting to think that that was maybe easier said than done.

"Shit."  
 **. . . . . .**

 **A/N: Well guys, I really hope that you liked that chapter and that it flowed nice enough. Please leave me a wee comment to let me know what you all thought.**

 **Also, I have a few other Fairy Tail stories on the go. Nalu, of course. 'Hush' which is a kidnap/ransom story, and 'The Good Girl', which is a semi-autobiography base on my own life over the past few years. Please check them out and let me know what you all think.**

 **Ciao my lovelies xoxoxoxo**


End file.
